


Thunderstorms and Apple Pie

by Coatofbees



Series: Meta Knight x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Other, POV Second Person, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coatofbees/pseuds/Coatofbees
Summary: Your rainy afternoon gets interrupted when Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff show up at your house to get out of the rain. You decide to make pie. A certain knight shows up and you cannot stop being flustered by his presence.
Relationships: Meta Knight/Original Character(s), Meta Knight/Reader, Meta Knight/You
Series: Meta Knight x Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985578
Kudos: 31





	Thunderstorms and Apple Pie

“Poyo!”  
“I don’t know Kirby, Dedede is always up to no good,” Tiff responded.  
“Well I don’t know, maybe he really has changed,” Tuff said.  
You heard the group of kids chatting at your table. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were holding up in your house currently. You had heard furious knocking on the door shortly after the rumble of thunder sounded overhead, followed by a summer downpour on your roof. When you opened the door you found the three of them soaked to the bone.  
After you ushered them in, they told you they had come from the nearby Whispy Woods but got held up in the sudden rain. The bag of apples they brought with them confirmed this.  
“(Y/n)! Poyo!” Kirby interjected. The group looked over at you.  
“You all know how I feel about Dedede,” you spoke, slicing the apple on your chopping board with a bit more force than was necessary. “Anyone who’s mean to Kirby is no friend of mine.” You chopped another apple, cutting out the core from the center.  
“Honestly I don’t understand how anyone could stand working for him. How does dad do it?” Tiff huffed.  
“Maybe it’s so he can try to keep the kingdom from going completely off the rails,” you suggest, tossing an apple core out the window, into the rain.  
“Isn’t that what Meta Knight does?” Tuff asked.  
You paused your chopping a moment, hearing the mention of Meta Knight.  
“Well yeah, but he’s got his whole deal about bringing back the Star Warriors. We know he’s not loyal to Dedede,” Tiff said.  
“Poyo!”  
You glanced towards the table to see Kirby staring in your direction. You smiled.  
“No, it’s not ready yet, Kirby,” you chuckled.  
Kirby jumped down from his seat and walked over towards you, watching you place the apple slices into a bowl. His eyes looked longingly at them.  
“Kirby you have to be patient!” Tiff called.  
“It’s alright, Tiff,” you smiled. You bend down to be closer to Kirby’s level. “You wanna help me out so it’s ready faster?”  
Kirby’s eyes lit up, and with a happy “Poyo!” he started helping you make the apple dessert you were preparing.  
Tuff came to help a little later. You could tell Tiff was still thinking over what Dedede was planning next.  
By the time the dessert was done, the rain still hadn’t let up. When you were pulling the apple pie out of the oven, much to the delight of Kirby and Tuff, you heard a knock at the door.  
“Oh, who could that be? It’s been raining too long for someone to have gotten caught in the downpour,” you mumble, placing the pie down and taking your oven mitts off as you go to open the door.  
As the door opens you see a small knight standing out in the rain. Meta Knight’s cloak is wrapped tightly around him as he looks up at you.  
You feel a blush creep onto your face as he makes eye contact, and you quickly glance away.  
“Uh, hi Meta Knight, what, uh, what brings you here,” you stumble.   
God you can’t keep your composure around him.  
“Sir Ebrum sent me to find Tiff and Tuff.”  
“Ah, I see,” you nod quickly.  
For a moment you both just stand there. Your blush starts to creep back, until…  
BOOM!   
Another loud clap of thunder sounds. It rumbles deep in your chest. You make eye contact with Meta Knight’s mask.  
His metal mask.  
Wait.  
“Meta Knight, did you walk all the way here with a METAL mask on your face!?” You suddenly shout.  
Meta Knight stiffens, looking down.  
“Get inside, you dork!” You grab his hand and pull him inside, shutting the door with the other hand.  
After you close the door you stand still a moment, listening to the downpour on your roof. The rain hasn’t let up since it started. And a louder crash of thunder makes you jump.  
You feel a squeeze in your hand, and you look over to see you are still holding Meta Knight’s hand tightly. You quickly let go and glance away.  
“Sorry about that,” you quickly apologize.  
“It is alright,” he says.   
You can’t even make eye contact with him, your face is heated and your hands start to feel sweaty. You rub them on the apron you’re wearing to try to dry them off. When you glance up you see that Meta’s eyes are a pink color, rather than their normal yellow. You try to remember what that means, until you suddenly hear a yell from the kitchen.  
“Kirby no it’s still too hot to eat!”  
“Poyo!”   
“Kirby, no!”  
“Shit,” you curse, distracted from Meta Knight now as you run to the kitchen.  
A bit of commotion later and things have settled down. The children are still watching you as you start to cut the pie. Meta Knight walks in from the hall, drawing the attention of the kids.  
“Oh hey Meta Knight, want some pie?” Tuff asks.  
“Poyo!”  
You continue cutting the pie into eighths, not turning around to look at Meta Knight. You felt you had embarrassed yourself enough for one day.   
“What kind?” You heard him ask.  
“Apple!”  
“Sure,” he answered. You hadn’t expected him to want any.  
You grabbed another plate from your cabinet and started dishing out.  
Kirby, of course, was done with his before you had even served everyone. He held up his plate to you again.  
“No Kirby, no seconds until everyone gets some,” you smiled at him.  
“Poyo,” Kirby looked at you with the biggest puppy eyes you had ever seen.  
You leaned down and kissed his pink head.  
“Even with those puppy eyes, you still have to wait your turn.”  
You heard a chuckle and looked over to see Meta Knight watching you. His eyes were still a pink color. You felt heat rise to your cheeks as you turned back around to focus on serving.  
After all the kids had eaten, they went to another room while you started washing dishes. There always ended up being lots to wash from cooking alone, let alone having unexpected guests over.  
As you were washing, you felt someone behind you, and turned around to see Meta Knight. You stood still for a moment, unsure what to do.  
“Need some help?” He finally asked.  
“Oh! Right, yes, that would be nice,” you smiled.  
He grabbed a dish towel and stood beside you, drying off dishes as you handed them to him. For a little while there was comfortable silence.  
“Hey, sir Meta Knight,” you started.  
He hummed.  
“You haven’t touched your pie. It’s the only plate that hasn’t been touched. Are you not a fan of pie?”  
“No, I like pie,” he responded.  
“Oh, did it taste bad? You can tell me if it tasted bad. Baking recipes tend to be finicky, especially when you don’t blind bake the crust before adding-”  
“I’m sure the pie tastes wonderful,” he cut your rambling off.  
“Oh,” you blush at the compliment. “Thank you. But if that’s not the reason, what is?”  
He hesitates a moment before answering.  
“I don’t like eating in front of other people.”  
“Oh, cause of the mask?”  
He nods.  
“Oh, sorry, if I had known I probably just could have given you a tupperware and you could just save it for later. If you want to, that is. Or I could leave the room and you could have it then, or-”  
Meta Knight set the dish towel down and went to grab the plate he had left untouched. You went silent as he grabbed a bite and, lifting his mask up slightly, ate it. You turned your attention back to the dishes in the sink, feeling like you were staring.  
“You don’t have to look away, my mask is still covering my face.”  
“I know, I just,” you glanced back over to him, “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”  
“You’ve been a very gracious host, (Y/n),” he took another bite. “And I trust you. You’ve proven yourself worthy of trust.”  
You blushed again, turning back towards the sink.  
“Thank you, Meta Knight.”  
A silence fell as Meta Knight ate his slice of pie. When he finished, he set the dirty plate in the sink and went back to your side to help with the dishes.  
“(Y/n)?”  
“Yeah Meta Knight?”  
“I do have one question for you.”  
“Go on?”  
“Why did you call me a dork earlier?”  
Your face heated up once again as you remembered you did, in fact, call Meta Knight a dork for wearing his metal helmet in the rain.  
“A metal helmet in a thunderstorm seemed like a bad idea,” you mumbled.  
“Yes, but why did you go to dork? Why not stupid?”  
“Because you’re not stupid, you’re,” You trailed off.  
“A dork?”  
You handed him the last dish as you turned to face him. Your own face was as red as the apples you had put in the pie.  
His eyes were a green color as he looked at you. That meant he was thinking, right?  
“I, uh, I guess in some ways you are kinda, well,” you trailed off.  
Meta Knight’s eyes lingered on you.  
“Listen, you look intimidating when people first meet you, like, you put on this whole air of being above it all, but, you’re actually really nice?” You met his eyes, which were shifting back to a pink color.  
“Like, you pretend to be working for Dedede but you never actually help him achieve his goal. And the way you treat Kirby is really sweet, like you’re kinda, I don’t know like a father to him? It’s cute- I mean,” you ramble on.  
Meta Knight’s eyes shift to a purple color. You definitely don’t remember what that means.  
“I guess, you’re just really sweet? I don’t know, I’m rambling, sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize, I appreciate you sharing with me,” he grabs your hand gently.  
Your face goes even more red, and you hear him chuckle.  
“Thank you, Meta Knight. You’re very kind.”  
You both stand there a moment. His hand is still in yours, but neither of you makes a move to remove it.  
The chorus of your clock interrupts your thoughts, and you glance at the time.  
“It’s getting late, the kids should probably be getting back home, huh?” You say.  
Meta Knight nods, and starts moving towards the door. His hand still doesn’t let go. So you move with him.  
“Hey, it’s getting late! You kids should probably be heading home!” You shout into the other room. Shortly after you hear footsteps running down the hall.  
Kirby and Tuff are the first ones into view, and Kirby sees you are still holding Meta Knight’s hand.  
“Poyo!”  
“Yeah we are holding hands, Kirby,” you smile at him.  
You glance over to see Meta Knight’s eyes are still a purple color. It’s hard to see but you swear you see a faint red color under his mask.  
Kirby holds up his hand to you.  
“Okay, you can hold my hand too,” you laugh.  
Tiff comes out to see you holding Kirby and Meta Knight’s hands. She doesn’t bat an eye at you holding Kirby’s hand, but she gives Meta Knight a long look. The red you think you see behind Meta Knight’s mask gets a little deeper, and you laugh.  
Before you leave, you make sure Meta Knight’s mask is covered by a layer of insulation, so as to hopefully prevent any lightning strikes hitting you all. And then you’re off.  
You drop Kirby off first, as his house was closest. Then the rest of you head for the castle. Meta Knight still hadn’t let go of your hand. You didn’t complain about it.  
With a quick drop off of Tiff and Tuff, you and Meta Knight were left alone together again. Out in the hall, looking out on the courtyard of the castle. Now that you were inside, Meta Knight had his mask uncovered, but it was still storming outside.  
“(Y/n), I do not want to force you, but perhaps it would be better if you stayed the night here?”  
“Like in the castle or with you specifically?”  
Meta Knight seemed flustered by that.  
“Uh, whichever you prefer,” he mumbled.  
It was uncharacteristic of him. When you looked at him his eyes green again. He was thinking about something.   
“Meta Knight, can I, uh, ask you something?”  
He snapped back to attention.  
“Of course, (Y/n), anything.”  
“Are you, uh” your cheeks flushed up again, “romantically interested in anyone?”  
His eyes flashed purple when you glanced up for a moment.  
“Yes,” he responded simply.  
“Could you, uh, tell me if…” You trailed off, your courage fading. Oh god what were you thinking?  
“Do you know what my eye colors mean, (Y/n)?” He asked.  
You look up, surprised.   
“Not- not all of them,” you give your honest reply.  
“Do you know what purple means?”  
“No I don’t.”  
“Give me your hand again,” he said.  
“Oh, uh, okay,” you held out your hand. He took it.  
“Purple means love, my dear,” he said, his eyes a brilliant purple color as he looked at you.  
And that’s when your legs gave out.   
Meta Knight, of course, being the smooth gentleman he is, caught you.  
“Oh my god, don’t scare me like that,” he laughed.  
“Well you’re one to talk! Do you know how much that anticipation was killing me? You dork,” you breathed.  
He laughs again, and you feel the rumble against you as he holds you against him.  
“Just so we’re clear, you do like me, right?” He asks, already knowing the answer.  
“Yes, yes, of course I like you!” You giggle, giving his helmet a kiss.  
“Just making sure, so I can feel alright doing this,” and with that he tilted his mask up just enough to give you a quick peck on the lips.  
Your face grew the reddest it could, and you covered it with your hands and you quietly screamed.  
“Oh my god warn me next time!”  
He chuckled.  
“You’re very cute, (Y/n).”  
“You’re one to talk. Let’s head back to your room so we can stop worrying about the rain for now.”  
And you did.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Wattpad first, but I'm gonna start posting what I have there here as well. Also sorry if it's not the best writing, this one was written after a several year break from writing x-readers.   
> Also, welcome fellow Meta Knight simps.


End file.
